paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aurychase/ships and pups
hi! i think is an important blog for me. i thought a lot of this and in the end i decided. i think that someone know my fanon ship ChaseXAnnie ZumaXSkye RockyXTaiga MarshallXEverest and i did for them pups too. is some times that i'm thinking to come back to ship ChaseXSkye, because i too love it^^, as a lot of fan. and i thought that my ship AnnieXChase is very strange and there isn't a sense for ship this. and thinking this isn't utile keep their pups or ZumaXSkye pups... so i give some of mine pups of them, in adoptions. and i do this because i think that isn't good delete them. i prefer that the users that adopte them change names, only this. for the rest you can decide the age, the parents, the family, the job, the crush, the personality and other. just keep the appearance. i would like adopte them in Tundra fanonverse. obviously when they will be adopted i will delete the pages! i don't give all pups to adoption.. and probably someone will think: "why?" simple, because i'm not deleting my fanon. recently i watched the show and just i'm trying to do a series more similar of this. so i think that for do a series similar, would be good ship these couple: ChaseXSkye MarshallXEverest AnnieXZuma yeah, i change AnnieXChase, with AnnieXZuma. and i would like do their pups (so AnnieXZuma and ChaseXSkye), i know that there is already the pups of ChaseXSkye (and in Tundra fanonverse) and i love them! absolutely i love them a lot! and i think will be more good of mine in any case! but just for ship Everest and Marshall, i can only do my version of the pups... i love these pups and so is difficult to me give away them, so i won't give them away to all. is a special adoption. only my pup pals can ask to adopte them (or someone more, but i must know him/her good!). a user can take max 3 pups. yes, this time is possible take more of 1 pup. aren't a lot of pups so this time there isn't the rule "who first came, first take". obviously i will take care about this, but i will decide to who give the pups, so someone can ask in any case. and isn't sure that who ask who will have all pus that asked. maybe i seems some stritc, but is so only because i love these pups.. and for last so.. here the pups! i tell the names here! because not all pups of my fanonverse are give away in adoption! and so here the pups and the appearance: (i remind, please change name!) *Arion he has long fur, floppy ears (left ear is more pointed than the other) and the bushy tail. he wore a tuft-shaped ridge. the colors are very different, he has markings of a Border Collie Blue Merle. paws, belly, chest, muzzle, much of the tail and neck are white. whereas the rest of the body is light gray / blue (as it should be his breed). above the surface it is also colored stains similar to blue and the same color are the ears. the eyes are blue taken by Chase the police pup555 *Bridgette her fur is a bit shorter than the brother and pointed ears. the tail isn't too long and has no clumps. she has markings of a Border Collie Red Merle. the face, neck, chest, belly, paws and bottom of the tail are white. the rest of the fur is light reddish instead. on the whole surface it has patches of red / rust and different shades of red / orange taken by Vixiedog *Trip Trip he has soft fur. the ears are almost pointed. They are high, but bend towards the tip. he has a soft tuft of fur on the head. stains and color division is similar to Chase (hasn't got beige in the chest and belly), but instead of beige instead of gold he has. the ears are beige. the tail is similar to that of Chase, but bushier. he has the eyes blue taken by USS HERO *Patches He has ears as coockapoo, but shorter .. and has a short tail. the body of brown spots around the eyes, the nose, the face and the chest are cream-colored and ears and tail are orange. the front legs are cream and the rest of the body brown taken by Vixiedog *Eureka the fur is short but soft, the tail is like that of a normal coockapoo and the ears are down. the fur is completely orange, but the darker shades on the ears and tail taken by Lunar Lex *Darren Darren she has floppy ears. he has a topknot that goes in two directions. toward the back of her head and towards the front, but it is a small tuft. the tail is long. the head (eyes, ears, forehead and back of the head) is dark brown. the legs are brown clear how large the stain on the back and also a small part of the tail. the rest of the tail is dark brown and so two spots above the tan on his hind legs. eyes are blue. the rest of the body is white taken by Lunar Lex *Cowslip she has thick fur on the cheeks and the short rest. she has both ears erect and she has a tail softy.she has a tuft on his head. the fur is all blue (like the stain of Rocky on the back) and just the tip of the tail gray. has brown eyes *Chiara the ear righ is pointed and the ear left is floppy. has three spots booby back, one include also the tail and all three are blue. even the hair on the cheeks is blue and so is a stain on the right eye. the tail is very long and has little hair. has green eyes *Byron the fur is soft and long and smooth.she has an ear down and one floppy. also a crest. is completely gray and green eyes. The tail is bushy. is high enough taken by USS HERO i remind that: Arion and Bridgette are: German Shepards and Border Collies Patches and Eureka are: labradors and Coockapoos Byron, Darren, Cowslip and Chiara are: mixed breed (a little part Beagle and Pomeranian) i will give away this pup too (the page can be take. just change what i wrote in the page. this isn't same for the puppies, just i will delete their pages) Taiga (adopted from USS HERO) why i keep Cappy and MarshallXEverest pups? because i need Marshall and Everest's pups in my fanon and because i too love Cappy, so she will become a puppy of Chase and Skye in my universe i ask to who adopted my pups to keep the images.. all. a part this i hope to don't seems stritc and rude to nobody! 0.0 and so.. the adoptions are open! ^^ Category:Blog posts